a. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to vehicle seating positioning systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for positioning a vehicle operator and/or seating surface in an optimum operating position for a particular vehicle based on one or more biometric parameters of the operator.
b. Background Art
Many vehicles, such as automobiles, are currently designed with an area designated as an optimal or near-optimal vehicle operating position. (This is also referred to as the “performance driving position” or simply “optimal vehicle operating position.”) As described in more detail below, the optimal vehicle operating position is typically the area within the vehicle that provides the driver with an optimal visual perspective of the roadway or various instrumentation in the vehicle.
Vehicles are often provided with some means to enable the driver to adjust his or her position within the vehicle to improve his or her view of and/or ability to reach the controls, as well as view vehicle mirrors and/or travel surfaces (such as roads). Many vehicles utilize electric motors to allow the driver to manually adjust a driver's seat into various positions. Other vehicles also allow the driver to adjust the positions of the rear view mirrors, steering wheel, and/or foot pedals.
Technological improvements have also improved the driver's ability to create a preferred operating position. For example, some automobiles may store a particular driver's preferred position for the various instruments (including, for example, pedals, a steering wheel, and mirrors), as well as a seat position. However, such systems may require relatively tedious trial-and-error by the operator to determine such positions. Even when preferred positions are determined, they may not correspond to an operator's optimal driving position.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved vehicle operator positioning system.